epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 Finale - Monty Python VS The Marx Brothers
Sorry for the delay but this battle has been plagued with issues. First I was too busy to write it, then I got stomach flu, then my internet kept going down and now my wrist has been injured. (Typing this with my left hand isn't easy lol) So here is this idiotic finale, I apologize for it being bad, blame my stomach, arm and internet. Going to be taking a break for a couple weeks now before I post a hint list for S5 sometime in September. Nice Peter, EpicLloyd, Rhett, Link, Anthony and Ian as Monty Python Zach Sherwin, George Watsky, Jacksfilms, Marktiplier and Pewdiepie (Ran outta actors lol) as Marx Brothers EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Monty Python VS The Marx Brothers! BEGIN! Monty Python: Try to step to the Monty Python Flying Circus? Ha! You're cheap knock knock jokes are worthless. Because our comedy style was so absurd. The english language needed to invent a word! You're wordplay and deadpan is dead, man! We don't care what you say, you don't have one fan. We're world known, nobody even remember's you. You're like a bunch of two-bit idiots missing a screw or two. Who do you even think your dissin'? No one expects the Spanish inquisition! The Marx Brothers: Oh please, that kinda trash was just unjust. We're comedy gold, your comedy is covered in rust. I honestly can't remember a thing you fools have written. You flying circus freaks can go back to Britain. You're comedy is normally terribly rated. We've got 13 of the best comedies ever created! Cause we don't care about a thing you say. We're the biggest thing to ever happen on Broadway! Because you're ability to fight with rap is slowing. Now if you'll excuse us, Zuppo and I must be going. "Gummo and Zuppo leave the battle" Monty Python: Two brothers down, three chumps to go. You think yourselves professional, but you've got no flow. We're like the goddamn Beatles of Comedy! You're on par with the shit on MTV. We wrote the meaning of life! And we don't even have to feel strife. Because this group's scripted lines are frail. And from Life of Brian to the Holy Grail. We'll teach this screw ups what it means to make slander. And your about as unfunny as Adam Sandler! The Marx Brothers: We're the masters of slapstick! And now spitting rhymes so sarcastic. That we'll put you bitches outta business. Smash and murder ya', leave no witnesses. Even if it's one down and five to go. You'll fall flatter then when you tried going solo. You're raps are weak and lack any drive. A bigger failure then your attempts at being Live! Take all the shots you want, we're protective & reflective. Cause this python's venom is ineffective. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC "Laugh Track" RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Monty Python Marx Brothers Category:Blog posts